


Death

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Reaching for the handi-talkie, Mike bought it up to his lips, his finger freezing in surprise and shock as the world around him faded away and he found himself staring at a dark cloaked figure who was standing just yards away from him on the street corner.This one shot is based on the prompt - 'Death is standing on a street corner holding up a "Free Hugs" sign. You suddenly see a little girl walk right up to him and wrap her arms around him...' posted by a member of the Writing Prompts Group.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Death

Sliding in the thick, burgundy puddle staining the ground, ignoring the bullets that ricocheted off the road around his feet, Mike grabbed Steve under the arms and use the momentum of his slide to get both of them to the meagre safety that the small garden wall offered. Dropping heavily to his knees, ignoring the sounds of gunfire, and shouting that echoed down the street, he carefully palpated the side of his friend's neck, giving a silent prayer of thanks as he felt a weak pulse drum under his fingertips. Gently rolling Steve onto his back, he whispered soft reassurances as he tore the blood-soaked shirt exposing the jagged bullet wound beneath. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the damage caused by the bullet. He reached into his coat pocket, momentarily ducking as several more bullets whizzed over his head, before withdrawing his handkerchief and pressing it firmly onto the wound. He could feel the warm blood as it soaked through the thin material and began to seep between his fingers.

"I got him!"

The excited announcement crackled through the handi-talkie he had dropped to the ground in his haste to reach his wounded friend as the gunfire fell silent, replaced by shouts and running feet, intermingled with the cries and moans of the wounded, and dying, who had been caught up in the sniper's deadly net.

Reaching for the handi-talkie, Mike bought it up to his lips, his finger freezing in surprise and shock as the world around him faded away and he found himself staring at a dark cloaked figure who was standing just yards away from him on the street corner.

He shook his head in disbelief as he recognized the figure he was staring at. It was Death! And Death was holding up a sign that simply read "Free Hugs". His disbelief turned to abject horror and he found himself unable to move or even yell a warning as he watched a small girl walk right up to Death and wrap her arms around him. He couldn't turn his eyes away as he saw Death's bony hand lightly caress the child's cheek as Death bent down and whispered something to her before embracing her in a loving hug.

Mike felt his heart freeze as Death then turned in their direction.

Looking down at Mike, Death saw the fear in the Homicide lieutenant's eyes before he glanced at Steve and then looked back at Mike. "Don't worry, I am not here for him today. It's not his time yet!" He announced softly, gently drawing the small girl closer as he lovingly wrapped his cloak protectively around her before they both faded away, leaving Mike staring at the empty space where Death had been standing.

"Mike!"

He looked up startled as he heard Bill's anxious shout and he looked up to see two of his Homicide inspectors running towards him.

"The sniper's dead, Mike, Charlie managed to get him!" Lee announced as they reached him.

"But not before he killed five people." Bill added softly. "And wounded six others."

"We saw Steve get hit!" Lee added breathlessly as he dropped to his knees beside Mike and stared at his friend's pale face before his eyes travelled down to Mike's hand and the blood that was trickling between Mike's fingers as he pressed down on the wound in Steve's chest. "The ambulance on its way. How is he?"

"He's going to be fine!" Mike answered as Death's words echoed in his head, _'I am not here for him today. It's not his time yet!'._ Pulling Steve up onto his lap, cradling the injured man in his arms, Mike glanced across at the now empty street corner, ignoring the worried looks traded between his two inspectors as he allowed a small, relieved smile to tug at his lips as he murmured softly, "It's not his time yet!"


End file.
